A Gift of the Goddess
by Scripta Lexicona
Summary: Poor L can't escape forceful auburn-haired men even in his dreams. Cross-over with FFVII, in two parts. Has graduated from crackish smuttiness to full-out PWP with little redeeming value.
1. Chapter 1

I _really_ have no excuse for this one. Um, I blame Amarissia! :) No, just kidding. She may have prodded me on, but this twisted plot bunny was all mine. Why is L so fun to pick on? :D

I hope you enjoy this, love! And I'm hoping it will spawn more GenSeph (pretty please, with your choice of naked man on top?).

The quotes are from Amarissia's "The White Room", with thanks (both for the use and just for the fic in general).

* * *

**A Gift of the Goddess**

_"You will be shown pleasure the likes of which you've never known, and you might be afraid now and then, for a moment."_

~{}~

For one of the few times in his relatively young life, L was at a loss. Not just at a loss, but _lost_, period. He truly had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. Turning slowly, he took stock of his surrounding, ears and eyes wide open for any clue. He appeared to be about halfway up a grassy hill overlooking a small village. There were numerous trees growing along the outskirts and L speculated that it was probably some kind of orchard, although he was not familiar with that type of tree – pale, almost white bark, the tops bending so far to the ground they seemed to be growing back into it. There were no noises to help him, just the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves, birds chirping somewhere, the creak of wood as a nearby windmill ponderously turned.

As he rotated slowly, the top of the hill came into view and he saw a figure standing with his back to L. Familiar strands of auburn hair shifted gently in the wind and L's eyes narrowed. He should have known. Well, at least now he would get some answers, he thought as he set up the hill.

His eyes narrowed further, brow drawn, as he got close enough to see that Light was staring at an object in his hand. It appeared to be an apple, but unlike any L had seen before with its distinctly purple skin. And now he could also see that Light was wearing something very unusual for someone otherwise so fashion-conscious – a red trench coat with plates of black metal fitted over the shoulders.

Suspicious now, L looked down, finally aware of what his feet had been vaguely telling him as he walked – he was barefoot. As much as he disliked foot coverings, L never went outdoors without them. He sighed. A dream, then. Although, certainly the most realistic he'd ever had. He wondered when he'd fallen asleep and how long it would last. After all, he had things to do and while resting was occasionally needed, L did not feel the urge to indulge in it longer than necessary.

Still … this was a rather interesting place he'd created. Much more detailed than the few other dreams he could recall. It might be worth delving into for a little while. For instance, why on Earth had he put Light in that ridiculous outfit? Perhaps because Light took such pride in his appearance and L longed to disturb it.

"Oi," he called out rather rudely as he approached (what was the point of being polite in a dream?) and the person turned around, allowing L to see that this was _not_ Light. Not Light at all. L stopped abruptly, taking in the appearance of this unknown man.

He was much older than Light, probably closer to L's age and, now that he was nearer, L could see that he was also much taller than Light and L himself, more broadly built, though along lean lines. He was handsome, like Light, but in a different way. Light knew he was good-looking and used that to his advantage but largely without any overt sexuality. This man clearly knew he was attractive and his every gesture and expression seemed to be a come-on. It was shining in his pale blue eyes, singing in the smirk of his full lips, evident in his steps as he closed the distance between himself and L.

L took a moment to observe his dress as he approached. Under the trench coat he wore a semi-see-through black shirt with leather straps crossing over his heart and attaching to a wide belt that looked like it might function as some kind of guard. His pants – also black – were tucked into high black leather boots. His hands were gloved in red and some kind of silver pendant dangled from his right ear. Very interesting. L hadn't thought it in himself to create such a character.

"So you've come." His voice, like the rest of him, was smooth and elegant, seductive. "I'm glad. Are you ready to play, pet?"

"Do you have a name?" L asked, ignoring the question put to him. He was curious to see how complete he'd constructed this person. Of course he should know already what the name was, but this _was_ a dream – what one knew or didn't know often did not make sense.

"Of course, pet. Genesis." His smirk widened. "_Your_ beginning."

L frowned. "Why are you calling me 'pet'?" It was an unusual quirk, one L would not have thought he would create. He didn't care for it.

"Because that's what you are. My pet. And I brought you here to play."

L's brow furrowed once more. "_You_ brought _me_ here? This is my dream. Surely then this place and your actions are under _my_ control."

Genesis laughed. It wasn't an unpleasant sound but it sent a chill up L's spine. "True, this is _your_ dream. But I would not dismiss it so lightly, pet. Dreams are serious things. And believe me, this one is _not_ under your control."

Now L was definitely beginning to feel uneasy. It didn't make any sense but somehow what Genesis was saying rang true. Something was unusual about this dream, something was different. Dangerous, even. Carefully, trying to make it appear incidental, L took a few meandering steps to the side, putting some distance between himself and Genesis. However, if the grin was any indication, the tactic was recognized for what it was.

"I can wake anytime I wish," L stated calmly though his nerves were on edge, alert for any sign of threatening action from his questionable companion; "thereby ending this dream. Surely you cannot say that's not within my control?"

"It would be, if you _could_ wake. Go on, pet. Try it." L did, to no effect. Usually, just the knowledge that he _was_ dreaming was enough to allow him to break free from it. If not, a further prod, the cliché pinch on the arm, generally proved adequate stimulus. But neither reason nor self-injury proved fruitful and suddenly L was very much afraid that he would be stuck here for quite some time.

"Do you see now, pet? There are many hidden things in the world, _your_ world, things you cannot see and do not understand. I am part of one of those things. And _I_ have decided to claim you for a little while. You won't be leaving here until I'm finished with you." L did not like the sound of that _at all_.

"Where _is_ 'here'?" he asked in an effort to turn Genesis's attention from whatever it was he might have planned.

Genesis smiled and turned, indicating the village with a graceful sweep of his arm. "This is Banora, pet. My hometown. Of course, it doesn't look like this anymore, but this is the way I prefer to remember it." His gaze turned wistful for a moment. "When things were much simpler…." For a moment he was silent – then he faced L again and held out the apple, offering with an enticing smile. "We're quite famous for our Banora Whites. Would you like to try?"

L looked at the fruit suspiciously and shook his head. "No, thank you, Genesis."

Genesis withdrew his hand and tucked the apple somewhere under his coat. "Just as well. It was meant for another." He looked down at the village and as L looked with him, something occurred to him.

"Where are the other people?"

Genesis's smirk returned. "There are no other people, pet. After all, this is a private performance."

L gave him one of his deliberately blank looks. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Genesis paced a few steps, L following his movement intently. "I've been watching you for a long time, pet. You're very smart, and you like to play. Although I have to say I'm surprised you haven't been playing with _your_ pet yet. But I do like the chain, very nice. Certainly a positive start."

"You know Light?" It was becoming easier and easier for L to believe that in some way this was real, that it wasn't a dream or not _merely_ a dream.

"Of course. I said I've been watching you. He's very pretty, very interesting. Actually, he reminds a great deal of someone I know. But…." Genesis began walking back toward L, who shuffled backward, trying to keep some space between them. He winced when his back hit a tree trunk and he berated himself for his inattention to his surroundings. "You are even _more_ interesting," Genesis continued, closing the distance between them to a meager foot. "Intelligent, deceptive, enigmatic. Lithe."

He reached a hand out to touch L and, without thinking, L batted it savagely away with his arm. A second later it occurred to him that he may have made a very grave error but Genesis only smiled in a distinctly pleased fashion and shifted slightly closer yet.

"Spirited, too," he murmured. "Yes, you are definitely the one I wish to play with. So come now – enough questions and dalliances. Give yourself over to me."

"I do not think so," L deadpanned before flying at Genesis with everything at his disposal – kicking, jabbing, punching, elbowing and all of the dirtier tricks he knew as well, aiming for sensitive areas like eyes, nose and groin. And in the end … well, he mostly succeeded in wearing himself out. Genesis proved to be inhumanly fast – he never hit back, merely dodged all of L's attacks while keeping him dancing around the tree he'd backed against. In a final desperate act, L attempted to run from the man. Where to, he had no idea and didn't much care. However, Genesis caught him about the waist easily, pulling him in close to his own body, back to chest.

New tactic, then. L went limp. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to stop whatever it was that Genesis planned to do to him so at the very least he could make it as unsatisfactory as possible.

Genesis chuckled. "So feisty." He shifted his hold slightly, one arm still around L's waist but the other moving up across his chest so that Genesis could run his fingers along L's throat. "So graceful and beautiful as well. Has anyone ever told you that, pet?" L remained silent and Genesis nuzzled his neck with the tip of his nose. "Surely you can at least answer that?"

"…No," L relented after a few moments, wanting to squirm away but not wanting to give any kind of encouragement. Really, though, nothing Genesis was doing was terrible so far. He was holding L gently although it was clear that L wouldn't be able to break free if he tried. The hand that had been at his throat was now tracing idle, soothing circles on his shoulder and the nuzzling at his neck was sending chills through him. But … not exactly in a bad way.

"_That_ is an absolute sin," Genesis breathed, his mouth at L's ear now, sending more chills through him. "_You_ at least realize it, don't you?"

"No," L repeated, turning his face away from Genesis, hands pushing half-heartedly at the arm around his waist, more a sign that he didn't want to continue on that topic of conversation than an effort to free himself.

Genesis brought the hand on L's shoulder up to his mouth so that he could bite down on the leather and draw his glove off. Then he used his now-bare fingers to gently turn L's face back toward him, stroking his cheek as he did.

"Do you think I'm a liar?" he asked L, voice soft but not dangerously so.

L gave a little sigh. "I certainly do not know your character well enough to make such a judgment. However, drawing strictly on first impressions I would say that you would be likely to use 'sweet talk' to gain your end. Although I don't know why you are bothering with such a thing."

Genesis turned L's head a little more so that he would meet Genesis's eyes and see the smile on his face. "If I wanted merely to take you, pet, I would have done so, have no doubt about that. But that is not the point of this dream. This is for _you_. So when I say that I think you are graceful and beautiful, it is because I mean it. You are only the fourth man I have deemed such and it is true for each of you, in different ways. Will you let me show you?" L automatically shook his head and tensed, unsure what Genesis would do for such a denial. Although he wasn't really sure why the man was asking at all.

Genesis gave an amused noise and smiled seductively. "I think you will. Close your eyes, pet. Do it." L glared at him for a moment but then complied – perhaps it would be better that way anyway. There was a rustle and the hand at his face disappeared briefly. When L felt a touch again it wasn't Genesis's fingers. It was … he had no idea _what_ it was. It felt like the barest of brushes, soft, silky. Vaguely ticklish but something more than that, too, something that sent shivers running through L.

It traced his face, forehead to chin, unhurried, then trailed across his lips which parted involuntarily. Down the bridge of his nose and over his eyes, sweeping along his lashes. Around the shell of his ear and along his jaw, leaving an almost unbearable sensation in its wake. When it found the line of his neck, L let his head loll to the side to allow it better access, shivering again at the feeling.

The arm around his waist shifted position so that Genesis's hand could flatten over his abdomen, rubbing lightly and undemandingly. L's hand came to rest on Genesis's, not pushing it away but not quite giving encouragement either. He was very confused at the moment. L didn't appreciate being pushed around and certainly would never have tolerated molestation from some strange man under any other circumstances. But … this was just a dream. The strangest he could recall ever having certainly, but a dream nonetheless. And he felt … well, L wasn't exactly sure what to call it. Just that he was like a bowstring, slowly and steadily being drawn taut.

It _was_ just a dream, wasn't it? His own mind, his own imagination (presumably). Why couldn't he enjoy himself? There was no one _but_ himself to answer to and he certainly wouldn't be giving himself any lectures.

"This is just a dream?" he questioned softly, redundantly, but Genesis seemed to take his meaning.

"Yes, pet, this is just a dream," he purred in L's ear, self-satisfaction evident. L gave another sigh and then moved the hand on his abdomen, slipping it under his shirt. He could practically _feel_ Genesis's smile.

"Have you decided to let me show you?" L nodded, eyes and mouth shut. "Ah, ah, ah. That won't do. Give me the words, pet." In the privacy of his mind, L grumbled a little. Why did his dream-man have to be so demanding? Well, perhaps it would be more interesting that way, he supposed. L could definitely appreciate challenging men.

"Show me," L spoke compliantly.

"Show you what, pet?" _Grumble_.

"Show me how I am beautiful," he managed in his normal monotone.

"Gladly. Lift your arms, pet." L did so and Genesis slid his hands to L's sides and drew them up, taking L's shirt with them. It was slow, almost agonizingly so, Genesis's fingers darting around sensitive areas, teasing somehow without obviously doing so. Finally the shirt was pushed off of L's hands to fall somewhere to the ground, the warm wind kissing his gradually heating skin.

A strong hand wrapped around L's wrists, keeping his arms stretched above his head while Genesis's other hand, the ungloved one, traveled back down his chest, fingers spread, molding to every line and dip, stopping when they slipped just under his waistband. L made a small noise of confusion when the hand left and started to open his eyes but was stopped with a sudden bite on his shoulder and Genesis saying,

"Keep them closed, pet. I'll tell you when you can open them." There was a pause, L assuming Genesis was making sure he was obeying, and then a satisfied murmur. Then nothing for what seemed quite a long time to L, sightless and waiting, but was probably no more than a minute.

"Nn!" He groaned and arched when that … _thing_ from before began to meander over his chest, tickling and stroking and increasing that taut feeling that was building in him. It traced lazy circles around his nipples, dipped into his navel, ran along each and every rib, _teasing_ every inch of him. It was absolutely maddening – he couldn't get relief, couldn't free his hands, could only press as close as Genesis would allow. The thing began concentrating exclusively on his nipples, stimulating but it just _wasn't enough_. L was squirming in earnest now and making unconscious sounds of frustration.

"Genesis," he finally spoke, unaware of how whiny it came out.

"Yes, my pet? Is there something you would like? Ask, but be specific."

"I … I want … I want you to touch me, with your hands. And…." L could feel his face turning flaming red. _Why? It's just a dream, for God's sake!_ "Your mouth. I want your mouth on me."

Genesis chuckled, pleased. "_Very_ nice, pet. You did well, and for that you shall be rewarded. You may open your eyes." L did so with alacrity, hoping to see whatever it was that had been torturing him so exquisitely. It was a black plume, larger than any L had seen before and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of bird it had come from. The thought vanished, though, as Genesis released his wrists and spun him around, backing him carefully against the tree. The remaining glove was pulled off and Genesis shrugged out of the leather coat as well, letting it pool on the ground.

"Arms around my neck," he directed and L complied hesitantly, loosely. His grip tightened involuntarily when Genesis suddenly grabbed a hunk of hair and pulled his head back to attack L's throat with his mouth. He laid a series of open kisses from jawline to collarbone, caressing with his tongue, sucking lightly, and then using his teeth at the base of L's neck. L gasped and clutched at Genesis's back, moaning appreciatively as Genesis's hands began roaming along his sides and up his chest while his mouth continued to nibble.

"So beautiful," Genesis murmured, his thumbs brushing lightly over L's nipples, occasionally pinching but mostly flicking and teasing tormentingly. "If only you could see yourself like this. Flushed, excited, vulnerable…. No man could resist you to see you in this state. Do you believe it yet?"

"Hhh … nnn … I … I don't know…." L was having an incredibly difficult time concentrating with Genesis's fingers keeping him on the edge like he was, doing just enough to stimulate but not give true satisfaction.

Genesis tsked. "Disappointing, pet. What more do you need to convince you?"

"Your mouth … uhn! … down … please…." Through his slitted lids, L could see Genesis smile seductively and the sight made him shudder.

"Such a needy pet. But I am a generous person, as you will well-learn." Genesis sank gracefully to one knee while he kissed deliberately from L's throat down his breastbone, his hands slipping around to the small of L's back, rubbing smooth circles. As L fidgeted and mewled pleadingly – a small, but firmly-ignored part of his pride rankled by his needy actions – Genesis used his lips and tongue just about everywhere _except_ the place L really wanted them, purposely avoiding the sensitive flesh his fingers had teased so mercilessly.

"_Please_," L beseeched, fingers digging into the man's shoulders. Genesis smirked, flicked his tongue over a nipple and then blew lightly.

"This, pet?" he asked before closing his mouth on the bud, sucking gently.

"Ahh! Yes!" One of L's hands left Genesis's shoulder to clutch his head, fingers threading in impossibly silky, soft strands of hair. Genesis chuckled, sending vibrations rippling through L and making him moan and then groan when Genesis's hands worked their way under his jeans to grip his backside. And why did that feel so good anyway?

Genesis assaulted L's flesh passionately while his hands kneaded and grasped possessively, L writhing and arching, grateful for the tree at his back supporting him.

"Enjoying yourself, my pet?" Genesis purred against L's skin. "You must be feeling restricted by now. Come, let me see all of you." Without waiting for any kind of response, Genesis quickly and deftly unfastened L's jeans and slid them off, his underwear with them, tossing the garments into the small but growing pile of clothes. Now L was feeling a bit nervous again, although he was a great deal more willing than he had been at the beginning of this dream.

Just a dream, he kept repeating to himself. The most realistic and probably most pleasurable he'd ever had. With a strange, forceful man. _Just a dream._

"Ah, yes," Genesis sighed, standing and stepping back to look at L, whose face went a shade pinker at the scrutinization. "Such a lovely form. Sleek and slender but hiding strength. So very like a cat." He smirked at L. "I don't suppose you'd 'meow' for me, pet?" L graced Genesis with a thoroughly unamused look to which he chuckled. "So tell me; do you believe in your own beauty yet?"

L smiled – just the tiniest bit but nonetheless, it was there. "Not quite," he answered.

Genesis grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with enjoyment. "I see. My wanton little kitten thinks he needs more convincing, does he? Then I shall do so." He wrapped his arms around L, lifting him up slightly and then lowering them both to the ground, L underneath, the feel of the grass surprisingly soft and cool on his back, a stark contrast to the firm, hard body above him.

"Now be a good pet and spread your legs for me," Genesis commanded and, with just a moment of hesitation, L did, cradling Genesis between his thighs. Genesis smiled down at him and L found himself briefly captivated by the sight. The pale blue eyes had a rather unusual, faint glow to them but it was pretty, just like the rest of his features. And that smile….

_It reminds me of Light_. Ugh. Now where did _that_ thought come from?

While L had been studying him, Genesis's expression changed subtly.

"Just once," he murmured and before L could ask what exactly that meant, Genesis lowered his head and joined their lips. L's initial reaction was one of pure surprise, but as Genesis began to gently move his lips, coaxing a response, L kissed back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Genesis's neck. Genesis nibbled at his lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth lightly, encouraging L to open his own mouth and accept the warm tongue that wanted to invade. Not to be completely dominated, L swept his tongue out, exploring and tasting. Genesis tasted … fresh, sweet. _Must be the apples_, L thought idly as he tilted his head for better access.

Eventually Genesis pulled away with a few short pecks and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you," he breathed in L's ear. Again before L could ask what he meant, Genesis began nibbling on his earlobe, making his way quickly down his throat and then his chest to just below his navel. As L looked on in mild apprehension, Genesis laid his hands on L's thighs, spreading them a little wider and stroking circles with his thumbs, _almost_ but not quite touching L's most sensitive area.

"Something for later, pet," Genesis smirked before dipping his head to suck firmly on a point just below L's ribs, his fingers still rubbing and L squirming and giving needy little moans. After a little bit, Genesis drew back and admired his handiwork, a large, highly-recognizable mark gracing L's abdomen.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. One of my favorite parts." Genesis's lips ghosted up along the side of L's firm erection and he gasped, clutching at the ground. As L cried out and writhed and occasionally bucked, Genesis kept him on the razor-edge of fulfillment, using only his lips and tongue to stimulate and tease, never closing his mouth over the throbbing organ to give the suction that was craved. Finally, L couldn't take anymore.

"_Please_," he pleaded, hazy eyes fixed on the auburn-haired man. "I _need_…."

"What do you need, pet? Remember to be specific."

"Your mouth … around my … my…." Here L stalled out, not sure what exactly to say.

"Your what, pet? Pick a word, but make it a good one." L paused for a moment and then threw embarrassment to the wind.

"My cock. I want your mouth on my cock." Genesis's grin was extremely pleased and his fingers idly stroked L as he practically purred.

"A very nice choice. And _since_ you asked so nicely…." He dipped his head again, this time closing his mouth over L's member, swallowing the majority of the length, L moaning loudly. Genesis continued the teasing with his tongue as he did before, running it along the shaft as he sucked, probing into the slit at the tip.

Then Genesis presented his fingers to L, slipping them into his mouth and lifting his head long enough to command, "Suck. Good and wet now, pet." L readily complied, glad for something to do with his yearning mouth. He grasped Genesis's wrist and sucked on his fingers, using his tongue in a parody of the way Genesis's was currently moving on him.

Abruptly the fingers were removed and L suddenly felt them circling the tight entrance below his arousal. Without warning one entered, probing lightly, slicking his passage. Then another, stretching and searching with the other, brushing along an incredibly sensitive spot inside L that had his eyes rolling back in his head, mouth open but voice gone.

And suddenly Genesis's mouth was gone and after another few strokes so were his fingers. L raised his head, eyes wide with disbelief and something akin to panic.

"Please … please _finish it_," he implored breathlessly, unconsciously spreading his legs a little further, hands gripping Genesis's shoulders.

"Such lovely begging…. Unfortunately, pet, this is one request I won't grant. But I have something much better for you. You don't want it to end like that, do you? Wrap your arms around me." Shakily, a little confused, L did, holding on as Genesis pulled them upright, L straddling his lap. "A little wider, pet." Genesis maneuvered L's legs into a more open position and then reached down to his pants, unfastening and opening them just as quickly as he did with L's, freeing his own potent and eager member.

"Hold onto me tightly, pet," Genesis advised as he lowered L, pressing at his entrance. L gasped in shock and discomfort as the head penetrated him – it was a great deal larger than Genesis's fingers had been and he tensed.

"Hush," Genesis soothed. "It is not my intention to harm you. Although there is a pleasure to be found in pain, I don't think you're prepared for that." A faint green glow washed over L's skin and suddenly all he could feel was stretching and filling and pressure but it was elating, a relief in a way. A long breathy moan let L's mouth and Genesis smirked, bending his head to nip at L's exposed throat.

And then Genesis began moving, thrusting deeply and slowly, gripping L's hips both to steady and aid the movement. L held on for dear life, his mind non-functional as his body gave over completely to feeling, stimulated both inside and out, his shaft rubbing against Genesis's firm and still-clothed abs. The cries and moans that spilled out of his lips were so animalistic that Genesis probably _was_ right to call him "pet."

The sensation of being a bowstring increased – L was growing tauter and tauter, racing toward release, so close….

All of a sudden Genesis stopped and pulled out.

"No!" L practically shrieked. "You can't! Not now! _Please!!_"

"Hands and knees, pet," Genesis panted and L immediately obeyed, although he was quivering so badly he could barely support himself. He felt Genesis position himself and then with one powerful thrust he was back in, pumping even harder and faster, L crying out, "Yes, yes, please, more!!"

The bowstring finally released and L came with his loudest cry yet. A few thrusts later, Genesis groaned heavily and L felt himself filled with Genesis's essence.

Genesis wrapped his arms around L as he pulled out and it was a good thing as L was completely unable to hold himself up now. Effortlessly, Genesis moved L back over to the tree, propping him against the trunk as he gathered the disorderly pile of clothing up. With grace and even a little tenderness he dressed L and shrugged his own coat back on and then took a place next to the very tired detective.

"I hope you enjoyed that, pet. As I said before, that was for you. Now I want you do something for me." L's head lolled over his shoulder to look at Genesis who was smiling in that seductive and vaguely discomfiting manner. "I want you to begin playing with _your_ pet. It's time your relationship became what it is truly meant to be." As L stared at him in utter incomprehension, Genesis continued, "Of course, if you don't, I will simply have to bring you back here again. And again. However, often it takes. And next time, pet, we'll be using these." From _somewhere_ he produced two objects; one a leather collar with two chains hanging off of it, what looked like small clamps dangling from their ends; the other something that greatly resembled a riding crop.

"Think about it, pet," Genesis recommended. "Now, go." He laid his palm on L's forehead and suddenly everything went black.

~{}~

L sat up abruptly, twitching and looking around in alarm for a few moments until he realized that he was in his room, in bed, Light sleeping beside him. Disorientation continued a little longer as his mind tried to reconcile between dream and reality. Eventually he calmed, firmly fixed in the here and now, laughing a little ruefully at himself being so shaken up by a dream. An incredibly realistic, _erotic_ dream. Which had apparently left him in a bit of a state. A bit surprising, actually. Not that he wanted the mess in his pants, but he would have thought…. Mentally shrugging, L shifted his position, spreading his legs a little and lifting his shirt, trying to decide what he wanted to do about it….

His thoughts grinded to a halt when he saw the mark. The one just like the one Genesis had left. In just the same _place_ Genesis had left it.

And for one of the few times in his relatively young life, L felt the need to express himself in a rather crude manner.

"Oh, _fuck_." It wasn't possible. It just _wasn't_. Was it? His mind was still cloudy with fatigue and confusion, the remnants of the dream hovering at the edges. If it hadn't been real, then where did that hickie come from? He certainly would have noticed someone else doing that! So, maybe….

As he tried to puzzle it out he suddenly remembered what Genesis had said to him. And _shown_ him.

_He wants me to … seduce Light?_ That was ridiculous. Why should he do that? Sure, Light was handsome and intelligent and L enjoyed spending time with him, talking, arguing, even being silent together. And every once in a while L wondered what it would be like if….

But that didn't mean he had to do anything! Although … if he _didn't_, he'd be in Genesis's clutches again. Not that it had been bad. Not at all. Still, if it was a choice between giving or receiving…. And he _was_ curious. Surely Light was, too. They so often thought along the same lines, after all. Then there was really only one choice to be made.

If L's logic was a little unsound, perhaps we can forgive him and merely enjoy the scene that unfolded as a result:

_Pounce_.

"Hwa?! … Ryu-Ryuuzaki? … nn … What's going on? … It's only three A.M. Is something wrong? … What … what are you doing?! Hey! Hey, stop that! Whoa! Where do you think you're putting your hands?! What's the matter with you?!"

"It has occurred to me, Light, that our relationship is not entirely satisfactory in its current state and I believe greater intimacy would go a long way toward improving it. I'm sure you'll agree once you get used to the idea."

"Are you completely mad?? Leave my shirt alone! Don't touch that! Ah! N-no! Stop it!"

"Light, please shut up now."

"Are you kidding me?! Why would I—oh! Oh, God … hhah … nnh! … n-no … mmm! … no, you can't do thaaaat … ahh! … oh, God, yes … oh! … mnf, just a little, a little … to the right … yes! Yes, right there! … _oh, God_…."

~{}~

In Banora, Genesis sat casually by a pond, arm resting on a bent knee, watching L's and Light's nocturnal activities which were visible through the water's surface. A figure approached from behind, halting at Genesis's side and peering at the scene. He rolled his eyes and did a poor job of stifling a sigh.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked with a raised brow. Genesis smiled slowly.

"Of course. If I'd left them to their own devices, they might have _never_ gotten down to it. And I want to watch." The man rolled his eyes again.

"Pervert," he muttered under his breath, turning away and leaving the fanboy to his voyeurism.

~{}~

_"I told you you'd cry and beg, pet."

* * *

_

Gotta love "Cure" materia... -giggling madly-

23 Dec. '08


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I thought this rabid bunny was dead. Apparently not. It seems it was just resting. But it came back, and with a vengeance. So you are forewarned! This is now just flat-out pr0n for the kinky and perverted of mind.

The quote this time is from Amarissia's "The Madness of Angels," again with thanks. (And by the way, that fic can be found on ff dot net and I highly recommend you go read it. With a box of tissues.)

* * *

**…And Then Some**

_"Don't be shy, you'll like my game. It feels so good..."_

~{}~

_This is … different_, Light thought as he looked around and took in the scenery. He was standing in some kind of dirt lane just outside a small village composed of quaint little cottages except for one noticeably larger domicile topping a hill on the outskirts on the other side of the town. The lane was canopied by the strangest trees Light had ever seen – the bark of their trunks and branches was so pale it appeared white, a stark contrast to the verdant green leaves and purple apple-shaped fruit the branches bore as they curved gracefully back to the ground.

Curious, Light ran his fingers along the skin of one of the fruits. Though the color was like nothing he'd ever seen, it certainly felt like an apple and it _looked_ like an apple…. Light shrugged. He'd never tried to eat anything in a dream before, but then again he very rarely remembered his dreams or had had any so vivid of those he did remember.

_Might as well … no Catepillars or "Eat Me" signs._ He plucked the fruit and sank his teeth in the firm flesh.

"Mmmm…" he hummed in appreciation. It was sweet, very fresh tasting, and much like apples he'd had before but better. Although Light wasn't one for drinking fruity beverages, the succulence and flavor of the apple made him think it would probably be an excellent selection for juicing.

Still taking bites of the apple, he began walking down the lane observing his surroundings. The sun was bright and pleasantly warm in the brilliant blue, nearly cloudless sky. A gentle breeze rustled his hair and carried the scent of fresh fields and the sounds of birdsong and what could have been the creak of a windmill.

As he passed under the last of the trees, Light found himself at the bottom of a hill. He also found that he was not alone in this place. At the top of the hill, under a lone tree, was L and another man – tall but lean, auburn-haired – whom Light didn't know, although he seemed vaguely familiar somehow. Of course, Light was pretty sure he would have remembered someone wearing a coat that flamboyant and bizarre, like something straight out of a video game.

L approached the tall stranger and seemed to have some kind of discussion with him. Even from this distance, Light could tell he was a little annoyed. He smiled to himself as he began to make his way up the gentle slope, thinking about how well he'd gotten to know the enigmatic man over the course of the last few months. Especially lately….

Then L and the man apparently ceased their conversation and the stranger suddenly swooped down on L who seemed to be struggling in his grasp, twisting around to face away. With a growl, Light broke into a run, dropping the mostly-eaten apple. Damned if he was going to watch L get raped or something equally horrible in his dream! (And a tiny part of him couldn't help but marvel that he was having a dream where he played Knight in Shining Armor to L's Damsel in Distress.)

"Hey!" he yelled when he was close enough to attract notice. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of him, now!" The man looked up lazily with an unfazed smirk, pale blue eyes shining with interest and glee.

"Why look, pet," he spoke against L's ear in a silky voice. "_Your_ pet is here. How utterly delightful. Would you like to play with us, little one?"

"What are you talking about?" Light demanded, coming to a halt a few feet away. "You attacked him! Let him go!"

"Ah, but he doesn't _want_ to be let go of, do you, pet?" The man nuzzled L's neck as Light looked on in increasing ire. Just as he was about to dart forward and do _something_, he heard L give a little moan. Not a pained or fearful noise. No, this was a sound Light was familiar with, one that he'd heard numerous times when they were enjoying themselves in bed together. Light looked closely at L, for the first time, really, since he'd been distracted by the other man. L wasn't angry or frightened or hurt. He was … aroused. He wasn't clutching at the man to get away, he was just holding onto him, arching his body against the one behind him.

_What the hell?_ What kind of dream was this? Was this some sort of manifestation of a deep-seeded fear that he was going to lose L? Or did some part of himself that he wasn't previously aware of find it kinky to see L being pawed by another man?

"I think he wants you to join us, little one," the man said with a seductive smile.

"Mmm, yes, Light…." L beckoned with an outstretched hand, wrapping the other arm up around the tall man's neck.

"Ryuuzaki…?" Light was uncertain now. This was just so … strange. But at the same time, he couldn't deny that seeing L like that, so openly aroused and draped over another body, summoning him to join in … his body was definitely feeling the heat.

"It seems he's feeling a little shy, pet. Perhaps you should go and reassure him." The man gently uncurled L's arm from around his neck and, after delivering an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his wrist, lightly pushed L toward Light. L practically purred at the caress then stepped forward, attention focused on Light now. A thoroughly pleased and beguiling smile curved his lips as he moved close to Light, put his hands on his face.

"Light…" he murmured happily before pulling them together, kissing him languidly, as though they had all the time in the world to indulge in just that, slowly coaxing Light's tongue to dance with his. At the well-known touch, Light's eyes slipped shut and he let himself be taken up by the sensation, resting his hands on L's hips, thumbs sliding just under the hem of his shirt.

The moment was disrupted, though, when he felt another pair of hands slip around L's waist and up under his shirt. L moaned into Light's mouth which sent a bolt of pleasure through him, but he still pulled away, still a little uncomfortable by the arrangement.

The man was pressed up behind L once more, moving his fingers unabashedly over L's torso, which L didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He did, however, appear disappointed that Light had stopped kissing him.

"I think he needs more convincing, pet," the man spoke, removing a hand from L's chest momentarily so that he could brush some of L's hair behind his ear and draw his tongue along the outer curve.

"I want you, too, Light," L told him, eyes hazy with lust. "Be with us. I assure you, you'll enjoy yourself. Genesis is very kind and very good."

"Why, thank you, pet. How lovely of you to say so." Again the man, "Genesis," used his tongue on L's ear and L tipped his head back onto Genesis's shoulder, groaning faintly. Light took a few seconds to consider how weird it was that L knew who this random man in Light's dream was and then decided he didn't really care about little details like that. He had L right in front of him, willing and sexy as hell, making Light's pants fit quite uncomfortably. And he had to admit that Genesis was pretty sexy himself and incredibly seductive. Besides, it was just a dream. Might as well enjoy himself.

"Alright," Light agreed with his own seductive grin which was answered by two others.

"Excellent, little one," Genesis commended. "Let us see what we can do to drive the pet here absolutely mad with desire, shall we?" He swept his hands up along L's chest, pulling his shirt off and casting it aside while Light returned to kissing L who once again wrapped an arm around Genesis's neck, the other looped around Light's waist.

As Light's tongue battle L's, their kisses becoming deeper and hungrier with each passing moment, he felt Genesis's hands stroking and caressing L, fingers teasing sensitive spots, circling and flicking at his nipples. The backs of Genesis's hands were brushing against Light's chest as well, causing little ripples of pleasure when he touched certain places, which Genesis seemed to be well-aware of and purposely setting off.

Light's own hands roamed L's body, caressing his back and the nape of his neck, feeling the heat of both L and Genesis. He pulled away from L's mouth and began working his way down L's jaw to the line of his throat, kissing and sucking and biting. The sound of L's uneven breaths and the occasional gasp or moan he couldn't contain seemed to fill his ears, making him light-headed and wanting more.

Latching onto the base of L's neck, he bite and sucked hard, harder than he would have dared in real life, for reasons not the least of which was the evidence it would leave. L moaned loudly and arched against him, tilting his head back further and clutching at Light's back.

"Hhhaa, Light…." The breathy moan had Light's already-firm erection stiffening even more. He moved down again, this time to flick his tongue over one of L's nipples, Genesis's hand obliging moving elsewhere. Light teased the area, kissing every inch of skin around it, licking in spirals that never _quite_ brushed over just the right area, nibbling on L's pectoral a little until he was writhing and moaning in frustration.

"Light … uhn! … stop teasing … I want you to suck … please…." Light felt just a touch of surprise at that – L had never been quite so direct or openly needy before. But, then again, this _was_ a dream…. He spent a little longer teasing L and then relented, closing his mouth over the peaked bud of flesh, sucking and caressing with his tongue to L's satisfied groans. As he did, he felt two sets of hands working the buttons on his shirt, one pair considerably more coordinated than the other. But between them, L and Genesis made short work of it and his shirt was quickly undone and pushed off of his shoulders.

And then Genesis's hands were on _him_ and suddenly Light could see what L meant. His hands seemed to have a natural talent for finding Light's most responsive places – the sides of his neck and sweep of his collarbone, his ribs just under his arms, the dip of his navel – and using just the right touch to draw out the most tantalizing sensations. Light moaned lightly against L's chest, moving back up to his mouth while L's hands threaded themselves through his hair, massaging his scalp in a way that he loved. He felt L's head tilt and realized that Genesis's mouth was against his neck while his hands still touched Light. It was heady and incredible and Light wanted more.

He moved closer yet, bringing his hips to L's and grinding them together. L groaned loudly into his mouth and grinded back, his hands now grasping Light's ass. Light broke the kiss and happened to meet Genesis's eyes. The man licked a long line up L's neck and then pulled away, smirking.

"You're quite lovely like this, pretty one. But the pet can be even more exquisite yet. Shall we see?" Light smiled and let Genesis draw L out of Light's hold. There was something incredibly sexy about watching Genesis unbuttoning L's pants from behind him, sliding them down slowly along with his boxers, laying kisses along his leg as he followed them down. The clothing was discarded as his shirt had been and then Genesis was rising back up, trailing his fingers up L's calves and thighs, skirting agonizingly close to the arousal that stood firm and glistening from the tip, but detouring just before he touched, spreading his hands over L's abdomen.

"Isn't he beautiful, little one? Isn't he an absolute work of art? Smooth, milky skin covering such strong, firm flesh. So limber and supple, capable of both elegant and erotic movements. Outwardly collected, reserved, even unmovable, but inside full of such fire and heat and passion. How could anyone not see it? How could anyone not desire, not love this vision?"

"I couldn't," Light murmured, barely aware that he'd spoken. He knew L; he'd learned the man about as well as it was likely anyone ever _could_ learn him in the weeks and months they'd been with each other. Yet somehow, by whatever magic Genesis's words had cast, Light felt as though he was seeing L anew, appreciating him on a finer level. He _was_ beautiful, all long limbs and taut muscles, exotic charm in his finely-boned features and wide, infinite eyes. And this creature before him, the one that looked at him with desire in those eyes, that moaned and gasped and arched with pleasure shamelessly … Light would never be able to resist such a beauty.

"Don't you want to taste him?" Genesis tempted. With one hand, he took L's wrists and stretched them above L's head. The other hand circled the base of L's shaft, stroking shallowly while he gave Light a look that said _Come and get it_. L's face bore one of anticipation and beckoning and Light couldn't help but smile promisingly.

He indulged in one more long thorough kiss before working his mouth down L's body, sinking to his knees before him as he did. Light nibbled and sucked at L's taut abdomen, feeling him quiver and hearing the needy little noises L was trying to suppress. With a wicked grin, Light turned his attention to the beckoning erection which Genesis was still rubbing lightly and unsatisfactorily.

Light spent a few moments teasing the head with his tongue, licking the drops of fluid seeping out the tip, brushing with his lips but not closing his mouth over the shaft.

"Uhh! Light! Please…!" L was writhing, as much as he could anyway, restrained by Genesis's hands around his wrists and Light's on his hips keeping him still.

"I don't think the pet asked quite properly, do you, little one?" Light smirked.

"I think you're right, Genesis. He wasn't very clear. How can I be sure what it is he wants?"

L glared down at him and actually growled. "I think you _know_ what it is that I want," he griped petulantly, if a little breathlessly. Light just stared up at him, waiting, eyes wide with faux blankness. A tiny whine of frustration broke from L as he relented quickly.

"I want your mouth around me, Light. I want you to stroke me with your tongue and suck me deep." There was no way Light could deny a request made like that.

"Such sweet words, pet," Genesis crooned. "I'm glad you remembered your lesson." Light wasn't quite sure what that meant but he sure as hell wasn't going to worry about it now. Instead he set to obliging L's wants, licking a slow line up his arousal before closing his mouth over it, sliding down the shaft as far as he could and sucking. L cried out and tried to buck, though his movement was halted by the hands on him. While he continued to moan and whimper, Light bobbed his head in a slow rhythm, humming and caressing the hard organ in his mouth with his tongue.

Suddenly, Genesis gently but insistently pushed Light's head away.

"We wouldn't want the pet to come too soon, would we, little one? I think there's still more play left in him. Although you are wearing far too much for any of that. Come, strip for us."

Another new experience for Light, but one he had to admit he enjoyed. With Genesis and L watching him intently, he first toed off his shoes (which he realized for the first time were actually his _indoors_ shoes) and then went for his belt, unbuckling it almost ridiculously slowly and pulling out from the loops with a twirl of his hips. Next he popped open the button of his pants and lowered the zipper tooth by tooth. He didn't push the pants down, instead let gravity do the work for him, stepping out of one leg and kicking them away when they fell far enough.

Finally, the underwear. Light turned around for this, pulling them unhurriedly over his backside and down his legs, giving the two men plenty of time to ogle whatever they cared to. He slipped the underwear off completely, yanking his socks off as well, and stood erect again, casting a rather self-satisfied smirk over his shoulder.

Genesis released L's wrists and he darted forward, grabbing and spinning Light, pressing him close and practically devouring his mouth in a desperate kiss. Light moaned into L's mouth, clutching at him as well, reveling in the heat of his bare skin, their erections touching and rubbing against each other. L broke away to push Light to the ground, covering him with his body when Light had settled on his back. Light cradled L between his thighs and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into more kisses as they continued to move against each other.

Then L's hips lifted away and suddenly he was moaning heavily into Light's mouth, hands clutching at Light's shoulders. Light wasn't sure what had caused the change but he used the opportunity to reach between their bodies and run his hands down L's body, lightly grasping and teasing his erection.

And then L unexpectedly cried out, breaking the kiss as his back arched and his head tipped back. Over his shoulder, Light could see Genesis moving, thrusting, and realized the man must have entered L while he lay on top of Light.

This was definitely the weirdest thing yet, but the sight of L's face as Genesis moved in him and the gratified noises spilling from his lips were utterly irresistible and made him burning hot. Light buried his face in L's exposed throat, nipping and sucking the taut skin as he thumbed and pinched L's nipples.

"Ahhh! Gen— Li— Ohh!" It seemed like L was becoming overwhelmed with sensations and Light groaned with excitement in response.

Then he felt slick fingers probing at his entrance, slipping just a little inside, teasing his sensitive flesh. Light moaned and raised his hips a little, wordlessly pleading for more. The fingers teased for a few moments more and then slid further inside, searching for and finding that spot inside him that sent waves of fire streaking through his core. His head fell back and his hands left L's chest, instead gripping his sides. The two held onto each other, caught up in their separate yet shared ecstasy.

There was a stifled cry above them and Genesis stilled. The fingers left Light and he saw Genesis pull away from L, both of them groaning in disappointment. But apparently Genesis had more planned. He wrapped his arms around L and pulled him back into his chest, looping his forearms under L's knees and spreading his legs, almost making an odd sort of chair out of his own body.

"Here, little one," Genesis beckoned, a touch out of breath. "The pet still needs to come, as do you. Satisfy both of you." Light pushed himself up and moved toward them, then hesitated. He'd never penetrated L before and even though this was just a dream, it was still a serious consideration for him. However, as he had with everything else, L set his unease to rest.

"Nn, Light, please … I want you to … I want you inside … _please_…." Reassured, Light closed the distance between them, settling between L's outspread thighs. He positioned himself and then slowly and carefully pushed inside. L cried out again, in relief and bliss and Light cried with him. It was so slick and hot and tight…. At first he moved tentatively, gradually increasing the speed and force of his thrusts; but he was soon unable to help himself, grasping L's hips and pounding inside while L's fingers bit into his shoulders and sinfully provocative exclamations rang from his open mouth.

And then L tightened around him with an exultant scream, wet warmth splashing Light's belly, and the fire that had been burning in him reached an inferno and he came on a cry of L's name, filling him with his essence.

Light let himself slip out of L's body and collapsed on the man, both of them propped up by an extremely satisfied-looking Genesis. For a while they just breathed together and then Genesis gently prodded Light up so that he could move the two of them into more comfortable positions, Light and L wrapped around each other with Genesis next to L.

After a little L stirred and turned to look up at Genesis with a touch of perplexity.

"I thought you said that if I started a relationship with Light, you wouldn't bring me back here," he said a little accusingly.

Genesis smirked. "Yes, I did, pet. And I didn't break my word. _I_ wasn't the one who brought you here." L stared at him for a long moment, seemingly at a loss as to what to say.

"Are you saying … that _I_…?" As he trailed off, Genesis grinned. In lieu of a response, however, he simply took L's hand, kissed the back, and repeated the action with Light.

"Have a pleasant night," he wished them and then Light was gone.

~{}~

Light woke suddenly, eyes snapping open to stare blindly at the ceiling. _That_ had been a _hell_ of a dream. He hadn't thought he'd had it in him. Something about it, though. Something about it was just a little off….

Abruptly, Light realized that L was awake, too. He was lying too unnaturally still to be asleep. And Light's suspicion rose a few notches.

"Ryuuzaki…." L stopped feigning unconsciousness and sat up.

"I believe I've just remembered something I meant to check earlier…." He made to get up out of the bed but Light yanked on the chain and pulled him back.

"What, exactly, was that?" he demanded, eyes boring into L's. He could see the moment when L thought about pretending he had no idea what Light was talking about, but then changed his mind.

"I'm not quite sure," L admitted.

"We were dreaming, weren't we?"

"Yes…."

"But you had that dream before."

"Something similar."

"Genesis … he implied that _you_ caused the dream."

"…He certainly made that implication, yes."

"Are you trying to tell me that you wanted to have sex with another man?" L squirmed uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't say that. But given the opportunity to be with both of you…. I hadn't realized you were, well, _you_. I thought you were just part of the dream." Light raised a brow.

"Oh, I see. So, given the opportunity, you gladly dream about sex with me and a strange man."

"Light…." L sounded genuinely distressed so Light relented and smiled at him. Really, he wasn't actually angry. How could he be? He'd done the exact same thing. Although he did intend to use one thing to his advantage.

Light rolled over L and pinned his wrists to the bed, smiling down on him cockily. Caught by surprise, L stared up at him with wide eyes, not sure what Light was thinking.

"You should have told me you like to be dominated sometimes," Light remarked sweetly. "I would have been glad to oblige." He bent down to put his mouth by L's ear and whispered, "And I certainly enjoyed it." He placed a kiss on L's cheek and pulled back to look him in the eye again. "I've never seen you look so sexy."

L smiled slowly and wrapped a leg around Light's hips. "Well, then, I certainly couldn't deny your enjoyment here. That is, if you'd like to…."

"_Hell yes_," Light muttered before descending on L's lips.

~{}~

Once again Genesis was sprawled by the pond's edge, peering down through the water's surface at the scene unfolding in L's and Light's bedroom. This time, however, he was not alone. A small woman – who appeared even tinier compared to his stature – was curled by his side, bare toes twitching excitedly as she, too, watched the boys at play.

A third person approached with solid strides, halting just behind them, placing his hands on his hips and grunting in general disapproval.

"I'm not sure which of you is worse," he groused.

"I am," Genesis answered smoothly, not even looking up. "We took a poll." The woman grinned in response but her attention was also fixed on the pond.

"I thought you were done with this."

"You wound me. I _kept_ my word. This was all _her_ idea," Genesis snitched, pointing gracefully at the woman. She finally turned her head, long brunette hair sweeping over her shoulder as she smiled sweetly at the other man and batted her lashes over the glasses which had slipped down her nose.

"What do you expect, Sweet-pea? The rest of you are so uptight…." Here she pouted cutely.

"I believe it is looks like those that caused you to lose that poll," Genesis pointed out irrelevantly.

"Yeah, well, y'know…."

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and brow furrowed. For a moment it appeared as though he wanted to say something but then he simply shut his mouth and cuffed Genesis on the back of the head, giving the woman a light swat as well before turning on his heel and leaving them to their spying.

"Oww, 'Geal…" Genesis whined while the woman made a pitiful mewling noise and rubbed her crown. But in next minute she was giggling.

"He's gonna be pissed when he finds out about the vid-discs."

"He always was far too uptight," Genesis commented offhandedly. "Or, at least, he pretends to be."

"You're telling me, love. Don't forget, I have audio."

"I have not forgotten and as soon as our wonderful show here is concluded I will throw all my efforts into attempting to buy it from you by whatever goods necessary."

The woman grinned again and snuggled into his arm. "Can't buy that which is priceless, love."

* * *

AN: I just had give Phi a little appearance. Poor girl hasn't been getting any enjoyment lately… Anyway, that is all for this one! I promise! 'Cause if I do more, it'll probably explode into some kind of orgy involving all three of them plus Seph, Angeal and Zack and that just sounds messy. And difficult to coordinate.


End file.
